Multiphase fluid flows are common in pipes used in the transport of hydrocarbons such as for the petroleum industry. Accurate measurement of flow rates and phases of multiphase fluid flows proves to be difficult. The use of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) can be used to determine phase constituents in a fluid. The present disclosure therefore provides a method and apparatus for measuring flow rates of a multiphase fluid flow using NMR techniques.